Last Words
by floratencha
Summary: The day Sam left Leah. Set before Twilight. ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: A one-shot I came up with while my Bible teacher was talking about stuff I already happen to know****. (Don't blame him, he is new this year)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own any characterizes that are not in the Original Twilight Series.**

_**Plot: Sam and Leah. Set prior to Twilight. The day Sam left Leah. **_

_**Rating: Teen (for Language)**_

She stood before me her eyes locked on mine. Tears streamed down her face like a current streaking its lovely russet color. Her face had begun to sink in, a tattle-tale sign that she hadn't been eating. I caused this. I loved her. I'm leaving her. I'm killing her and deep down no matter how much I wanted to stop it I know I had a choice. Her or Emily.

I love Emily, she belonged to me and I to her. She was my soul mate, my true love and I had loved Leah. I had thought that we were perfect for one another. I had wanted to be with her until death did us part. But I love Emily more and I would always love Emily more.

This was going to hurt me more than this would hurt her because she would never know that I loved her, that deep down inside I still loved her. I would always love her, but I would always love Emily more. So much more.

"Leah." I whispered kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me tears brimming in her eyes. I couldn't look at her, it hurt too much. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that Emily was waiting for me after this. I was doing this for both of them. Why should I punish Leah for something that she couldn't control? I shouldn't, I was that noble that I would hurt her for her own happiness. She'd get over me… Eventually.

"Sam…Sam, look at me. Look at me!" She grasped my face in her small hands until I was forced back to looking at her.

"Sam. You can't say that we didn't mean anything. You can't tell me that everything we had… Everything that we were… Sam." I could only watch as the tears streamed down even harder as she sobbed.

"Leah… I..." I looked off in the distance seeing a moment in the shadows that caught my eyes. A tan colored beast caught my eye and I relaxed letting my muscles go slack a little.

Just Paul.

"Are you listening to me?" Leah's voice caught my attention and I forced myself to look back at her face. Her face was a mixture of disgust, shock and… disappointment?

"Leah, it just isn't going to work out." I pulled her hands off of my face before stepping back.

"Sam." She whispered as I let her hands go. "Please."

"I need to go Leah. Goodbye." I turned on my heel and I could feel the vibrations as she fell to the ground sobbing wordlessly.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked, I stopped my walking and bit the bottom of my lip.

"You made me love you." I whispered too low for her to hear before I raced changing as I ran.

_I love you, Leah._


	2. Hello Readers

Hello Fanfiction Universe,

This note is to let you all in on what is going on in my life and where i will be taking my writing and ultimately my stories.

I started writing on during the summer between 7th and 8th grade. I have no memory of how i found the site or what made me start writing here. I have always been a writer ever since I was a kid. Whether it was poetry, short stories or full blown stories. I always saw myself going to college for writing and getting a career in the writing field. For someone of that age, my writing has always been more mature and intense when it comes to writing. For lack of a better phrase, and not to sound cocky, I was a great writer for someone of my age and caliber.

As my life started to get busier, I had less time to write. As I wrote less, I started to lose my love of writing. The thrill I got from writing a story and the voices I heard from the characters started to fade.

I started writing a story (which I have taken a break from but not abandoned) but as time and life went on I stopped writing even that.

My love for writing while it didn't vanish, it was definitely buried in myself. As a result during my senior year of high school I applied and was accepted into my top choice college with an intended major of History/Pre-Law.

It was midway through my first semester of college that I realized and rediscovered my passion for writing. It was then that I realized that I couldn't allow myself to keep going to college for a degree I was no interested in. I REFUSE to pay and study and work for something that I didn't want. As a result I began the transferring process with intents to major in Communications and Broadcast Journalism with a minor in Creative Writing.

As a result of this, here I am. I am writing cause writers cannot stop writing. Someone who has a gift and a passion shouldn't waste their gift and that is my opinion. I want to write and hone my skills as a writer which is why I am back here.

I want to write fanfiction once again for several reason which include my love for writing and my passion for telling stories and also to hone my skills and make myself a better writer.

With that in mind, I was left to think of what I wanted to do with the remaining stories I have written and not completed. As a result I have come with a solution. All of my previous stories will be marked as complete and I am opening my stories to be co-written by another writer.

I know where I want the stories to go and the person who wants to finish and write the stories must agree to finish the story in the ending I have decided (unless they come up with a better ending- which is very very possible someone will). The person who will complete the stories (I think there is only one to be honest) must send me copies of the chapters before they are published. Other requirements for the person who wants to take over writing must have written on fanfiction over 20k words total, and at least 3 completed stories in the Twilight Universe. This person must also agree to update the story at least once every 2 weeks. Other requirements will be discussed upon further dates to those who wish to complete the story. If you are interested please PM me so that we may speak at further length.

In the event that no one wants to finish the story or no one is qualified in my opinion then I will finish the story at my own time. I have not decided when.

With this in mind, I thank you all who have been patiently waiting. You truly are true fans and you are encouragement that maybe I am as good of a writer as I think I am. please don't hesitate to PM me so that I may find some way to thank you. I have no idea how but I'm sure we can come up with something.

To my new readers as fans, please take some time to read my old work in order that you may see how my writing has improved over time.

I have started the writing process in which I will be writing an AU story about Embry and his imprint whom I have yet to name. I have no idea how often I will be posting but once i have figured out the logistics i will be sure to let you all know.

I thank each and everyone of you. You all are amazing people who encourage and inspire me to continue writing. Reading and seeing emails about favorites or reviews of my stories that I hadn't updated in years would always bring smiles to my face. I hope to continue writing and bring you all new stories that show my maturity, growth, and creativity.

Stay tuned to see what I have in store. The Twilight Universe is about to get shaken up. Monija is back and ready to get back to writing as soon as possible.

Forever yours,  
Monija (Floratencha)


End file.
